Holic Trick Cyalume Coord
Holic Trick Cyalume Coord (ホリックトリックサイリウム) is worn by Sophie Hojo, and is a Cool Type coord from the brand Holic Trick. It was first shown in Episode 3 of the anime, and is used whenever Sophie Cyalume Changes until Episode 13. This coord becomes Sophie's casual coord starting in Episode 14 - Episode 38 when the Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord takes over. The Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord is the upgrade of this coord. User Appearance Dress A dress that begins with a black top with a big section of white on the chest. Lining the top portion is a ruffled band of red, black, and white stripe to match the sleeves. A red bow is attached to the right side of the chest. A black and white corset-inspired piece is worn a few inches below the chest with white string and gold accents. On the back of the skirt is a black bow bow attached to two black tails that each have a single gold diamond on the end. The skirt is in two layers, with the top being white with gold accent, and the second red and black stripe with the white ruffled under-skirt being visible. In the center of the skirt are three black pleated layers with two gold diamonds on the top portion. Comes with a white and black collar with a small design at the center. Shoes Tall black boots with white string held by tiny gold pieces going up the boot. The heel is also gold, and cherry-red ribbons attach to the top. Accessory A miniature top hat worn to the side of the head with a white band around the middle. A hair accessory that resembles the Holic Trick icon, a black and gold key with wings and a heart shaped handle. A red pointed bow resides on the corner. Game Holic Trick Cyalume Coord is a Cool type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia *This coord and the Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord and Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord are the first cyalume coords to be worn as a casual coord. Gallery Official Coord Other 27005.jpg|Alternate Accessory Official Arts SophieChara.png Sophie Visual.jpg Sophie Profile.png Sophie and Mirei.png Prad5-sophie-key-visual-2.png Key Visual2.jpg Key Visual.jpg PriPara Description.jpg Wiki-background Wikia Banner.png Pripara-New Character's.jpeg PriPara Main.jpg SophieAvex2.png SophieAvex2-transparent.png Movie-Poster.jpg 51732161.jpeg 81CbxFV3uvL._SL1268_.jpg Dl0NsadVAAATp7V.jpg Anime Screenshots Prad5-01-22.jpg Безымянный-1.png Sophie new cyalume change pose.jpg 407.PNG 406.PNG 408.PNG 405.PNG 404.PNG Screenshot (81).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeu.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 27.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 26.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 25.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 24.jpg 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png Prad5-op229.jpg PriPara - 03 719 37.png PriPara - 03 719 36.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.08.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.08.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.07.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.07.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.32.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.04 1.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.05.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.04.55.png Screenshot (179).png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.25.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.25.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.25.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.25.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.24.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.24.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.24.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.24.19 AM.png Pripara-episode-22.gif Gameplay Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 4.10.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 4.10.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 4.11.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 4.11.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 4.12.07 PM.png Dressing Pafe Coords.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.54 AM.png Awards cyalume.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Cyalume Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Cool Coord Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:2015 Series Encore Live Coords Category:Cyalume Rare Coord